Swing
by fireblazie
Summary: Even though he doesn't show it, she's slowly becoming a part of who he is. [SasuSaku]
1. Swinging By Himself

****

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me. And as always, a song is used, and that song does not belong to meeee... 

__

Ah.. this story is a bit of a change for me, especially considering that most of my stories are the light-hearted, funny type... [you know what I mean if you've read my previous Naruto fanfics..well, excluding "Monday"] well, anyhow, I'll try my best to keep you guys interested in it. ^_^ Enjoy, everyone!

****

Chapter 1: Swinging By Himself

Sasuke couldn't precisely say **when** he had found the swing, or **when** he had first started to swing on it. The only thing he was really sure of was that it was his one source of comfort. It was the place he went to whenever he had no place else to go; it was where he went when someone was bothering him; it was where he went to when his thoughts were too much for him to handle.

The swing was an old, creaky thing, older than he himself, most likely. Certain places had growing spots of rust, and whenever you swung forward, a loud squeak would follow. It looked like if you even **thought** about sitting on it, it would instantly fall apart. Nevertheless, Sasuke grew attached to the swing, and constantly sat on it, swinging back and forth lightly.

On this particular day, Sasuke walked home by himself on a scorching afternoon. There was nothing unusual about the scene. He had always preferred to be by himself. Naruto was just too loud, Kakashi was, well, Kakashi, and Sakura...well, she had a crush on him, enough said.

The thing about her was, she was just so annoying. Sasuke bristled at the mere thought of her. She tried to get his attention too much, and she was more worried about the way she looked than how she could get stronger and better at fighting. Not to mention, she was weak.

Sasuke never paid attention to people he thought were weak. Being Uchiha Sasuke, that meant that he never paid attention to most kids his age. They were stupid; they were just weaklings.

Then why, he wondered, as the swing finally came into view, did she get under his skin so much?

He paused right directly in front of the swing. For crying out loud, the only reason he even noticed her was that she was part of his team. And as much as he hated to admit it, his team was part of him, and he was part of his team. She was weak, too, and it was his duty to protect her. After all, if she died in a mission because she lacked strength, undoubtedly everyone would point fingers at him, for he was the strongest, after all, and the strong were expected to look after the weak.

So he gingerly put his weight onto the cold metal swing, and prepared to push forward and take off. But as he turned his head very suddenly, he noticed, for the first time, the other swing.

It was separated from his swing by a thin metal bar, and it looked as old, maybe even older, than the swing he was sitting on. He had never swung on that swing before, he realized. For some reason, he had always stayed on his swing, the swing to the left of the metal bar.

He found himself staring at the swing, but he wasn't sure why. The empty swing fluttered back and forth in the breeze, almost taunting him. 

This swing had been built for two, then, he thought, but there was only one of him. 

Feh, he thought, somewhat irritably, if it bothered him that much, he could easily destroy it, annihilate it. And for a moment, he thought about that. He considered blowing up the swing.

Then a faraway memory drifted to him, a memory that he had pushed far back into the back of his mind. It came to him all of a sudden, surprising him. He clearly remembered light pink hair, with long, almost ghostly bangs covering the forehead... he remembered teary green eyes, and he remembered the twisted frown on her lips...

He remembered it had been a long time ago, some six or seven years ago. It had been before Itachi had massacred the Uchiha clan. It had been before, during a time that seemed so unreal.

---

_He stopped, right in front of the swings, when he realized that somebody else was there. He accidentally stumbled on a twig, and the girl who had been swinging abruptly stopped, and turned to look at him with wide, frightened eyes._

"I -- I'm sorry," she stammered, avoiding his eyes and staring down at the ground. She shook her head so that her bangs covered her forehead. "Is -- are these your swings?"

He wasn't sure what to say. Finally, he shook his head. "No. They're not my swings."

She seemed nervous, and she continually looked from him to the ground, and back again. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked, but it was obvious that she was hoping he would say no.

He stared at her for a moment, brow furrowed. He had never seen her before, but the words were already forming on his lips.

"No. You can stay."

---

Sasuke had heard her approaching, even though it was evident that she had been trying to stay quiet. The rustle of leaves, the crack of twigs, and her footsteps had given her away.

He thought of what he should say once she decided to reveal herself. He pushed himself lightly, allowing his feet to dangle midair, swinging back and forth. The soft, fluid motion gave him a slight sense of peace. He sat there, content to let the sun wash its rays over him, and he rocked back and forth, back and forth...

He felt her presence lingering uncertainly next to the empty swing. He waited for her to say something, something like her usual exuberant greeting of "Sasuke-kun!" or something else like it... but when she said nothing, he decided to turn his head to acknowledge her.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled cheerfully, waving. 

"Hn," was his reply, and he turned away and swung harder.

Silence washed over them, and Sakura was the first to break it. "Is it okay if I swing with you?" she asked, pointing to the empty swing.

Sasuke didn't stop to think about it; the word had come out of his mouth before he knew it. "No."

He turned to face her again, searching her face for some sort of negative reaction...sadness, disappointment, maybe even anger.. but he found none.

Sakura tried again. "Do -- Do you want me to leave?"

This time, Sasuke thought about his reply before speaking. And the words he had spoken so long ago found their way yet again to his mouth. "No." He faced away from her. "You can stay."

After all, this had been the spot where they had first met each other.

[_nanimo shiranai boku wa itsuka nemuri-tsuzukeru kara_

daremo todokanai yume no naka de oborete kimi soba e shizunde]

[Because I, who know nothing, will one day sleep forever,

In a dream unreachable, I am drowning

Sinking to your side]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --

****

A/N~ Ehe, yes, that's quite...uhm, I'm not sure what the word I'm looking for is, myself.. @_@ It's.. **different**, that's for sure, but whether that's a good or bad thing, I'll wait for your reviews to tell me. As always, there is a song involved in this fic.. [psh, there's **always** a song involved in my fics. Except this time, I won't reveal the the title and artist of the song until the very end of the fic. ^_^ Mwahaha]... anyway, please review! Let me know what you like and what you don't, because I'm quite new at writing SasuSaku fanfics!


	2. Swinging In Her Tears

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.........

__

NOTE: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE TAZUNA [THE ONE WITH THE BRIDGE BUILDER, HAKU, AND ZABUZA] ARC!! Ehe...with that said, I'm probably really screwing this up...everything's out of order... @_@

**__**

Chapter 2: Swinging In Her Tears

He was winning, and he was feeling confident. He had just bested Haku in speed, and he was sure that he could handle anything else the masked boy tried to throw at him. Kunai clutched in hand, Sasuke waited, patiently, waiting for any type of signal or sound that seemed suspicious.

It came quickly and quietly. One moment, he had been partly listening to Kakashi-sensei acknowledging his students, and then, he was surrounded by icy mirrors on all sides.

Razor sharp needles came flying at him from all directions. He barely managed to dodge, but he had received numerous cuts and scrapes all over his body. Gasping for breath, he waited, anticipating Haku's next move. What would happen next?

It hadn't helped when Naruto had decided to enter the picture, bursting in through the icy mirrors like that. Sasuke had cursed and sworn, but the practical side of him and convinced him that that wouldn't help the situation. He closed his eyes, and convinced himself that everything would be all right.

There were needles again, and he felt a cold rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself. The mist and fog were impossible to see through, not to mention this advanced jutsu he was up against.

'_Calm down,_' he told himself. '_And see through it!_''

Power surged through him, and his eyes were awakened. He barely managed to dodge the flurry of needles that had been meant for him.

He felt confident again, but not too much. His eyes were fully opened, the blood red Sharingan having been awakened at last. He could handle anything now, his eyes would help him.

When he finally saw that the needles were heading for Naruto, he understood, but it was too late.

His body moved on its own, his mind racing... '_If this had been Sakura... I would have done the same thing..._' 

Funny. He had thought it would feel painful, physically, but it didn't. Not at all. He was fully aware of the needles sticking through his neck; the other needles scattered through his body. He blinked up at Naruto's confused face, on the verge of tears.

"Why -- Why did you save me?!" he gasped out, shaking. "I -- I didn't ask for your help, dammit!!"

Sasuke could barely speak. "I don't know.." he said hoarsely. "My -- My body just moved on its own, idiot.."

And he fell...

He found himself talking of different things, especially about Itachi, and how he had promised to kill him, to avenge his clan. He talked about hating Naruto, he talked about everything... a dying man's inexplainable urge to speak, for it would be the last time he could do so...

His last words before he completely blacked out surprised even him. His throat was dry and sore, and everything was growing dark. He moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Naruto swallowed, unable to speak.

"You -- You have to promise me -- something --"

Naruto swallowed visibly, shaking with fury or sadness, Sasuke couldn't tell. This Naruto was strangely somber, not at all loud or hyper like he usually was. "What is it?"

"You have to protect Sakura..." Sasuke's voice was so soft Naruto barely heard it. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at Sasuke's last request. Sasuke somehow found the strength to keep on speaking. "She's -- she's the weakest in our group. You have to protect her. You can't let her die. She's -- weak --"

Naruto trembled. "But --"

"You have to promise me that..." His eyes were wide, red, and beseeching.

Finally, Naruto nodded. "I -- I will, Sasuke. I'll protect her."

Sasuke nodded... and at long last, closed his eyes. The only thing that could possibly describe this was the word "ironic"... for even he had never anticipated that his last request before he left this world for good would be for Naruto to protect his female teammate.

'_Sakura...don't die here..._'

---

Black.

Pure black.

Then there was the sound of a voice... a small, crying voice...

'_Sakura?_ '

"Sasuke-kun..." Sobbing, incredible sobbing. "Sasuke-kuuuun...!!!"

'_What happened? Did I -- Did I die?_ '

"Sasuke-kun...don't leave...please..." There was something about her voice... there seemed to be some strangled, hidden emotion... She wailed loudly, but it wasn't any regular wail, it was the wail of utter grief and terror, piercing through Sasuke's ears.

'_Is -- Is she crying?_ '

He felt her hot tears splatter onto his shirt, then down onto his skin. It prickled and awoke some sort of hidden emotion in him. He struggled to open his eyes, but found that he could not.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke had seen Sakura cry many times before, but never because of him. Never. His heart beat hollowly against his chest. It took a few moments for the realization to finally register in his mind. It hurt. Something hurt. What hurt? His heart..yes, his heart hurt...

But why? It couldn't be that Sakura was crying because of him... no, he'd made many people cry, young and old, male and female... why would she make such a big difference? She was no different from the rest of **them**, like the others who tried to get close to him, who wanted to be with him...

"Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry... I never got to say that to you... I never got to tell you how I felt...and ... and... I never got to thank you for always protecting me during our missions..."

Strength seeped into him, and he found that he could finally open his eyes, just a little bit. His surroundings were blurry and hazy, but one thing seemed to stand out against everything else..

**Her**.

Her head was against his stomach, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her shoulders shook, and dirt was scattered all over her skin, clothes, and hair. He felt an urge to do **something**, but he wasn't sure **what**.

'_She's crying...for me?_ '

"Sakura..." His voice was strange even to his own ears. "You're -- You're heavy..."

He watched as her shoulders stiffened, and then she looked right at him. He stared in part fascination into the orbs of her green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her voice was lowered, and then she flung herself on top of him again. "Sasuke-kun, you're alive!!"

'_Yes...I'm... alive..._'

Sasuke stared at the wailing girl, and contemplated pushing her off. But as she cried and sobbed, he realized that she was making all this racket just for **him**. And for now, he let her stay.

"Sasuke-kun...."

This had to have been the tenth time she had said his name with the annoying _-kun_ suffix on it. Again, he thought of pushing her off, or telling her to stop calling him that way. But then a thought struck his mind, and he realized that his name, with the irritating suffix attached to it, seemed to roll off her tongue quite nicely.

[_ne~ boku wa yoru no hajikko ni ite_

mou kimi ga umaku mienai yo]

[You know, I am at the edge of the night, so

Already I can't see you clearly]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --

****

A/N~ Okaay...maybe I overdid Sasuke calling Sakura "weak"...I mean, that's repeated throughout the fanfic at least ten times? *shrugs* Yes, I know, I have messed up the manga greatly... *begs Kishimoto-sensei for forgiveness*


	3. Swinging in Motion

****

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me, and neither does the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE FIGHT BETWEEN SASUKE AND LEE, AS WELL AS THAT BEGINNING PART BEFORE THE CHUUNIN EXAM!! [[NEEDLESS TO SAY, I'VE PRETTY MUCH MESSED MOST OF IT UP. YUP, YUP.]

**__**

Chapter 3: Swinging In Motion

Sasuke wasn't sure what was wrong with her that day. She continued to argue with Naruto, continued to poke fun at him and ridicule him, but it... it wasn't the same.

'_For some reason, she's been acting weird today..._'

The building came into view, and Sakura was still acting strangely. There were no loud shrieks of "Sasuke-kun!" or anything like that. The girl seemed troubled.

Then again, why was it any of his business? There was no need for him to worry. He had enough problems of his own, anyway. No need to start worrying about **her**...

Out of the corner of his eye, she saw her stiffen slightly, and then look around the room, perplexed. So she knew, too. He watched unmovingly as another group of Genins got beaten up by the others.

"You should turn back," the man sneered. "Do you really think little children like you can become Chuunins?"

"Anyway," the other one spoke, "We're just getting rid of the weaklings. There's nothing wrong with that now, is there?"

Sasuke finally opened his mouth. "I agree, there's nothing wrong with that..." Here he allowed a smirk of his own to cross his face. "But you **will** let me and my team through. And, remove the genjutsu you've placed around here." He glanced at the door. "Now, we will be going to the third floor."

An almost knowing grin was soon plastered to the man's face. A look of respect passed through his countenance. "So you noticed now, did you?"

Sasuke, obviously, wasn't the type of person who liked to talk too much, unless it was to insult someone, or maybe to weaken their spirit during a battle. For reasons he himself couldn't figure out, he turned to Sakura, who looked equally surprised. "But I'm sure you noticed first, right? Your genjutsu knowledge is best on our team."

Sakura opened her mouth, but words failed to come out. An expression of utter gratitude rushed into her face, and she blushed. Then the strong smile that belonged to her found its way to her lips.

"Of course," she started. "Because after all... this is the second floor."

The sign changed to show that it was indeed the second floor they were on. Then that same annoying man smirked widely, and began to attack him. Sasuke prepared himself, and got ready to counterattack.

But it never happened. The man aimed for Sakura, and Sakura froze. She shakily reached for a kunai, but it was too late. The kick was about to make contact...

But another one blocked it.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, recognizing Sakura's defender as one from the team that had been getting beat up. The other man was lying unconscious on the floor. He decided that it was rather impressive, and went back to watching the exchange going on between the boy with the unusually thick eyebrows and his pink-haired teammate.

"My name is Rock Lee," he announced boldly, splashes of pink littering his cheeks. "And -- And you're Sakura, right?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on their own.

"Yeah.." Sakura answered slowly, bewildered. "But --"

Then Rock Lee struck a pose so frightening even Sasuke had to admit that he had been scared for a moment. "Will you go out with me, Sakura? I promise that I'll protect you with all my life!"

"No!!!" shrieked Sakura, skidding away. "You're -- You're so -- **lame**!!"

A flicker of pleasure rushed through Sasuke's body at that point, but he didn't understand why. Rock Lee slumped over in disappointment.

Sasuke caught Sakura glancing hopefully at him, and he pointedly avoided her gaze. He crossed his arms over his chest, not an unfamiliar gesture. 

He couldn't care less who Sakura went out with. He didn't care if she went out with that thick eyebrows kid. He didn't care if she went out with Naruto. He didn't care if she went out with Kakashi-sensei, even. 

Right?

Then Sakura had grabbed both his and Naruto's hands, and was dragging both of them away, humming happily and cheerfully.

'_Feh...how annoying..._' 

Despite all of that, Sasuke had to admit that his hand in hers **did** feel rather pleasant.

---

_They were swinging side by side, and a cool breeze played with her long, pink hair. He watched, fascinated._

"Is your hair really pink?" he asked curiously. Everyone in his family had black hair. Mother, Father, and Itachi..

She nodded shyly. 

"You mean it was born that way?" he pressed on. After all, he had never seen anybody with pink hair before.

She nodded again.

"But why are your bangs in your face?" he asked, frowning. "I can't even see your eyes."

She blushed brightly. "I -- I try to hide -- my --"

He stopped swinging for a moment, staring at her. "Hide what?"

The blush on her face grew intensely brighter, and she stared at the ground. "My forehead," she whispered, sounding extremely embarrassed.

"Your forehead?" He was confused, and he got off the swing. He walked closer to her and stared at her forehead, but it was hard to, for her bangs covered almost every inch of it. She bit her lip, and then pushed her bangs off her face.

"See?" she whispered. "It's -- It's hideous."

He blinked. Then he laughed. He laughed, and she looked up at him, hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated boldly. He sat back down on his swing. "I think it looks fine."

--- 

"I want you, Uchiha Sasuke, to fight me."

The boy who had previously introduced himself as Rock Lee stood in front of them, blocking their path. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. 

"Right now?" he asked.

Lee nodded curtly. "I want to test my techniques against the one they call the Number One Rookie in Konohagakure. And..." He blushed again, and Sasuke found himself furrowing his brow. He followed his gaze, which landed on Sakura, who looked repulsed. Then some sort of object -- it looked somewhat like a heart, in Sasuke's eyes -- came at Sakura.

"STOP THROWING WEIRD THINGS AT ME!!!" she screamed, shivering in what Sasuke supposed could only be fear. He shook his head in wonder, and decided to make things serious.

"So you challenge me, knowing who I am?" Sasuke couldn't help but allow a superior look cross his face. "That has to be the dumbest mistake you've ever made."

Lee held his gaze, unwavering. "And your answer?"

Sasuke sneered. "Sounds fun. I'll do it."

---

'_I can't lose... dammit, I can't lose!_ '

But the fact of the matter was, he **was **losing. Lee was beating him badly with all those crazy taijutsu moves of his. His Sharingan read every move quickly, but his body wasn't accustomed to such speed. He jumped and slid, and even tried to throw in a few kicks and punches of his own, but they were of no use.

"Tell me something, Sasuke," Lee said, but his voice held no signs of malice or anger, not even superiority. He spoke very quietly, so that only Sasuke could hear his words. "I'm not the strongest ninja out there, you know. There are many, many who are stronger than even me. What if someone stronger than me were to attack Sakura? How would you be able to protect her, when you can't even defeat me? Would you let her die?"

"Shut -- UP!" He threw his leg up, aiming a kick for Lee's chin. It grazed him, but not enough to cause any serious damage.

It was physically damaging enough to suffer from Lee's continuous hits, but it was more damaging in a different sort of way to hear him speak that way. He had no right... He didn't even know... He shouldn't be talking that way!

_"What if someone stronger than me were to attack Sakura?"_

Sasuke got up off the cold, hard floor. From the sidelines, he heard Sakura's surprised gasp, and he determinedly avoided her eyes.

Her green, green eyes...

_"How would you be able to protect her, when you can't even defeat me?"_

The only reason he wanted to protect Sakura was because she was weak, he reminded himself. That was the only reason. That had been established long ago. Because she was weak. And she was part of his team. And if he were to let her die, then all fingers would be pointed at him... that was all, really, that was all...

There was nothing **emotional** involved, of course. 

_"Would you let her die?"_

A mental image of Sakura unconscious, bruised and bleeding, fluttered into Sasuke's already chaotic mind. He trembled at the image, and attacked, head on, at Lee.

This time, he managed to hit his lower stomach, and Lee swiped at him but missed. This was the encouragement Sasuke needed, and went on to kick at the taijutsu specialist... Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a giant turtle, but quickly dismissed it...

The next thing he knew, he was soaring through the air, higher and higher. With sudden speed, he was sailing down to the ground... down, down, down...

'_Sakura...is she watching? Is she disappointed that her 'Sasuke-kun' lost?_ '

"Sasuke-kun!!" It was her voice again, something that had always been there. His eyes blinked rapidly, making a valiant attempt to stay open, but in the end, they closed. He expected to land on the hard floor, but instead landed somewhere soft.

He breathed in, panting. It smelled like the sweet, airy smell of cherry blossoms. Upon realizing that he was on Sakura's lap, he pushed himself off. 

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Concerned green eyes met his own, and he bristled, suddenly wanting to get away from it all. 

'_I -- I lost..._'

Her presence still lingered there, and the smell of cherry blossoms was faint, but he could still smell it. 

'_But... even so... she's still here..._'

[_doko ni kakueteiru no? kaketa tsuki no ura kana?_

matataku hoshi no oto ga mimi o fusagi sekai ga tomatta]

[Where are you hidden? Perhaps on the other side of the waning moon?

The twinkling of the stars is deafening;

The world has stopped]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --

****

A/N~ Er, yeah, I just know I'm gonna get a truckload of reviews about that insert flashback there... but think of it this way...according to the manga chapters where they have the flashbacks of Sasuke as a kid BEFORE Itachi decided to go insane and kill off his family, Sasuke **was** a regular little kid who didn't have a "superiority complex" -- got that from _Naruto Primer_, it's a hilarious fanfic ^^ -- and who just wanted to spend some time with his big bro. [Hence, that's why he talks a lot more in the flashback] In the meantime, according to the flashbacks between Sakura and Ino when they were little kids, Sakura was really insecure about her big forehead, and she **did** wear her bangs really long so that they could hide it...in a way, they sort of switched places, Sakura was more of a social outcast when she was little, and Sasuke was happier.... @_@ Anyhow, just wanted to clarify that...


	4. Swinging in Fear

****

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Neither does the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 48 - 50!!!

**__**

Chapter 4: Swinging In Fear

Sasuke gaped in shock as Naruto threw a punch at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw. He quickly got over his shock at landed neatly on his feet, glaring at his blond teammate. The scroll he had thrown at the Sound nin fell to the side.

"You're Sasuke's fake, aren't you?" he taunted.

"You **moron**!" Sasuke nearly shouted. "I'm the real Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt Sakura shaking next to him, and he defiantly chose to ignore it. Naruto's fist trembled, but it was from complete and utter fury, and maybe a little disbelief. "Liar," Naruto hissed. "There's no way... There's no way such a stupid freakin' coward like you is Sasuke!"

The words struck him, and it was only at that moment that he realized that Naruto truly, **truly** did look up to him. He struggled to beat him at everything, but it wasn't just out of pure anger and jealousy. He wanted him to recognize him, he wanted him to acknowledge him...

Sakura shook silently next to him, and that was another thing. He needed to protect her. She was weak, and he was the strongest. He had to protect her.

He watched mutely as Naruto rushed headfirst into battle. Idiot, he thought silently, always rushing headfirst into things, before thinking it through..

And his eyes widened as Naruto began to cough up blood. Yet that crazed glint was still in his eyes...the crazed glint of determination, and the urge for victory..

"Sasuke-kun! It's your turn!" The ninja from the Sound taunted him. The giant snake hurled itself at him, and Sasuke could only watch. He knew he had to move, he **knew** it, but he couldn't...

And he continued to watch as Naruto appeared out of nowhere and blocked the snake's attack. He glanced at him, with that same wild spark in his eye.

"Are you all right..." He said boldly, even though blood was dripping from every corner of his face, "..ya scaredy-cat?"

And still, Sasuke was frozen, rooted to the spot. He still knew he should do something, he knew it clearly, yet his body would not oblige. It wouldn't move.

"Naruto!!" He heard Sakura shout as Naruto plummeted to the ground. He, again, felt her shake, but this time, it was not from fear.

'_Why...Why, dammit... Why can't I move?!_ '

"Sasuke-kun!" Her voice had a strange, commanding quality to it. By the sound of her voice, he deduced that she was crying again.

He avoided her eyes.

But she didn't care. Just because he wasn't looking at her didn't mean that he wasn't listening. "I know it's true that unlike you, Naruto can be clumsy...and can get in the way a lot... but..."

Sasuke felt himself trembling again.

"...AT LEAST HE'S NOT A COWARD!!"

When the words came from Sakura, it awoke something in him. Bitter, painful memories he had pushed into the back of his head, never to be remembered again, until he'd finally killed Itachi..

His eyes grew a deep, dark red, and he reached for a kunai and shuriken, thoughts racing, chasing each other rapidly inside his head. He had a purpose now, and he wasn't going to be called a coward.

'_I have to survive this... in order to kill my brother ..._'

He ran at full speed, throwing a shuriken at the Sound nin, who was grinning like a maniac.

'_If I can't even win this...then how do I expect to kill my brother?_ '

The string connected to his shuriken and kunai wrapped around the Sound nin, and Sasuke braced himself. "Dragon Fire no Jutsu!" A rush of satisfaction electrocuted him as he watched the fire envelope the Sound nin's head.

'_If I can't win this...then...how do I expect to protect her?_ '

Shock came over him once again as the Sound nin's face emerged, still alive, if a little burnt. "Just as I thought, Sasuke-kun. You **are** powerful. I see in your eyes power that surpasses even Itachi..."

Fury raged in Sasuke's body at the sound of his brother's name. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted.

The Sound nin smirked. "My name is Orochimaru," he answered smoothly. "If you want to see me again...then survive...and pass this exam..."

His neck elongated itself, his head reaching for Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back, but it changed nothing. Orochimaru bit into his neck, and a sharp, piercing pain overwhelmed him.

'_This pain... what kind of pain is this?_ '

"Sasuke-kun will come to me seeking power," The man known as Orochimaru said confidently, talking more to Sakura than to Sasuke. "That is my little goodbye present."

Sasuke fell to his knees, the pain too much for him to handle. Sakura's slightly quivering arm came to rest around his shoulders, and her voice was high-pitched and terrified.

"Sasuke-kun... are you okay?"

He responded with a scream of absolute agony.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her face was streaked with tears, and scratches covered her entire body. "What's wrong?"

How could he answer when he himself didn't know the answer? He reached out to grab her hand. She gasped, surprised at the action. As pain overcame his body once again, he squeezed it tightly, another scream of terror escaping his mouth.

'_Am I going to die here? From this pain? _'

He blinked up at her face. A sea of pink, and jewels of green...

'_No...I can't die here, I can't..._'

Sakura looked afraid, so very afraid. He never wanted to see that look on her face. That was why he always protected her. That was why both of them protected her. Both him and Naruto..

'_I can't die before I kill Itachi..._'

A strong, cold breeze picked up, and Sakura instinctively threw her arms around him, keeping him from getting hurt. He breathed in her scent, the fumes of cherry blossoms. He took in her warmth.

'_And I can't die...because I have to protect her..._'

---

_"I have to go now," he announced, stepping off the swing. A creaky sound followed._

"Oh." She stopped, but made no move to get off her own swing. "Um.. thank you... for swinging with me."

He smiled. "It's okay!" He turned and started to walk back to his house when her voice stopped him.

"Um.. what's your name?" She asked softly. Her green eyes pleaded with his.

"My name is Sasuke," he answered proudly. "Uchiha Sasuke." Then something occured to him, and he asked her, "What about you? What's your name?"

She blushed, but he didn't know why. He waited patiently for her answer.

"My name is... Haruno Sakura."

[_nanimo shiranai boku wa itsuka nemuri-tsuzukeru kara_

daremo todokanai yume no naka de oborete kimi no soba e shizunde]

[Because I, who know nothing, will one day sleep forever

In a dream unreachable, I am drowning

Sinking to your side]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --

****


	5. Swinging For Her

****

Disclaimer: Naruto still doesn't belong to me, neither does the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 55 - 56!!!

**__**

Chapter 5: Swinging For Her

He was vaguely aware of what was going on as he lay, unconscious on the ground, the mark on his neck filling him to the brim with ultimate pain. He'd heard the words, he'd heard the attacks... He'd felt the wind, blowing at his back...

And he'd heard her, he'd felt her leave him. He'd heard her attack. He'd felt her move. He'd felt her chakra reach up to a point he'd never felt before in her... and he smelled the scent of blood, mingled with **her** scent.

The scent of blood...

**Her** blood...

Before he knew it, he was standing up now, some sort of power surging through him like he'd never felt before. The first thing he noticed was her face.

Dripping with blood.

Covered with bruises.

Eyes bloodshot.

A silent thought twisted itself around his mind, echoing what he had always thought about her: She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be here. She didn't deserve to be here, she **shouldn't** deserve to be here. She wasn't cut out to be a ninja, and she was always getting hurt.

Her face...

Dripping with blood...

Covered with bruises...

Eyes bloodshot...

' _Who... Who hurt her?_ '

He opened his mouth to speak, his voice surprisingly forceful and taut. "Sakura..."

Her green eyes widened.

"... who did this to you?"

' _I'll kill him..._ '

He received no answer except for blank green eyes. Some sort of emotion was swirling in them, but he didn't have time to figure out what. He'd seen them before, but it was for someone else...never for him..

' _Fear... that's what it is..._ '

"Sasuke-kun..." She spoke softly, fearfully. "Your -- Your body..."

He looked down at himself. Dark marks encircled his neck, his legs, his arms, and fingers... He felt strong, and not just in a cocky way, like he had felt during his fight with Lee. He was **truly** strong. There was no doubt about it.

"Don't worry," he said slowly. "I feel...great..."

He saw her eyes widen with surprise.

"I am an avenger... I understand it now."

She looked so forlorn, so confused. "What...?"

"Even if I must eat the devil's fruit... I am on a path... where I must gain power..."

' _To kill **him**... _'

' _And... to protect her..._ '

He looked straight into her eyes now. Strange how he had never noticed how truly deep and green her eyes were, like the color of the trees in full bloom. "Who did this to you?" he repeated. Anger flowed through his veins as smoothly and surely as the power did.

She said nothing, so he turned to the three Sound nins who were standing a little bit away from them, looking sincerely shocked. He glared fiercely at them, his Sharingan unveiled.

"You did it...didn't you?"

One of them smirked broadly at him, not even giving him a vocal answer. That was enough of an answer for him. He remembered, very vividly, Sakura's face. The image had embedded itself into his brain, and it was more than enough motivation for him.

Her face...

Dripping with blood...

**Her** blood...

Covered with bruises...

Dark, blue bruises that would take time to heal...

Full of cuts...

Long, bloody cuts that would leave scars and scabs...

Eyes, bloodshot....

Bloodshot with tears...

**Her** tears...

One of the Sound nins, the one who had thrown him a smirk, the one known as Zaku, he believed, began to power up. He performed a series of seals, none of which impressed Sasuke one bit.

"Dosu, there's no need to be afraid of him! We can take him!"

"No, Zaku! Don't --"

But the other one didn't pay any attention. "Ultimate Zankuuha!!"

This time, Sasuke sneered as he easily dodged the attack. He landed neatly behind Zaku, who was busy gloating about something that had never happened.

"See? I blew the kid away --"

"Blew who away?" Sasuke interrupted coldly. He caught sight of the nin's frightened eyes, and took extreme pleasure in it. With a flick of his arm, he sent him flying, landing headfirst on the floor. He watched as he spit out blood, but he didn't care. Gathering his chakra, he prepared himself for his attack.

"Mythical Fire Flower!"

Sasuke smirked, as he always did. The ninja looked confident, and braced himself to defend his body from the fire attack, but what he hadn't counted on were the shuriken that had been hidden in the flames. He realized his mistake too late.

With his speed and stealth, Sasuke found himself behind the sound nin, his foot placed squarely on the ninja's back, his hands grasping his two arms firmly. A wave of excitement and the thirst of blood came over him.

"You're proud of these two arms, are you?"

He wanted, he **ached** to see his blood splatter on the floor. He **ached** to see the damned excuse for a ninja crumple to the floor and die, slowly...

He tightened his grip on his arms.

And stomped on his back.

_CRACK_.

With a last, final scream, the ninja known as Zaku crumpled to the ground, blood dripping everywhere. Sasuke felt a rush of pleasure and satisfaction course through him. No, it wasn't just because of **her** that he was doing this... He wanted to see this, he **wanted** to see the blood, he wanted to see them **die**...

He turned to the final Sound nin left, his gaze cold and icy. "You're the only one left... I do hope you let me have more fun.."

For a moment, he stood there, still as stone, enjoying the look of absolute terror that had flitted across the so-called ninja's face. Yes, he would enjoy killing him as well. He raised his hands and prepared to perform a seal that would end this quickly...

Then he stopped. He heard the footsteps coming, hurried, flustered footsteps. Footsteps that belonged to **her**. He knew it was her before she made contact. He sneered. What could she possibly do?

' _What does she think she's doing? _'

"Sasuke-kun... STOP IT!!!"

Her arms encircled his chest, pulling her close to him and ensuring that he didn't do anything else. Immediately, the power he had felt before began to fade.

' _It's... going away..._ '

Her grip tightened around him. She was crying again, and the tears soaked through his shirt. "Sasuke-kun...please... please stop..."

Looking down, the strange marks that had surrounded his arm were now fading slowly into nothing. She sobbed and still held onto him. Her natural warmth seeped into him, momentarily melting his iciness. It felt good, and warm...

He collapsed heavily on the ground, panting. '_ If she hadn't stopped me... I would have..._ '

The bloodlust had gone, and it was replaced with anger and shame. He had been stupid to do such a thing, to let his emotions get the better of him.

'_ But they hurt her_..._!_ '

"Sasuke-kun..."

The memory of her bleeding face enraged him, but he lacked the strength to stand up and finish off the other Sound nin. He had gotten rid of the other one, at least.

"You are strong.." said the last one, holding out a scroll. He looked relieved yet afraid. "I -- we can't defeat you at this time." He laid the scroll on the ground. "Take this."

Slinging his two fallen comrades on his back, he disappeared.

Sasuke stared down at his arm. The marks had vanished, but why? Where had they gone?

"Sasuke-kun..." She swallowed, a tiny bit of fear still in her green eyes. "Are you -- okay?"

He hated to see her cry. He hated to see her injured or bleeding like that. But most of all, he hated to see her looking **afraid** of him.

A miniscule drop of blood slowly traveled down her cheek. He despised the red liquid that trailed down her body. With his thumb, he deftly flicked it away.

"Don't be afraid," he said, gradually standing up. He held out a hand. "It's **me**."

[_ ne yoru no ryuushi-jou no yami ga_

sou shizuka ni tada kuuki o someru yo ]

[ You know, the grainy darkness is

..Yes... just quietly dying the air ]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --


	6. Swinging in Desperation

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, or the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS [VERY SLIGHT SPOILERS] FOR MANGA CHAPTER 106 AND CHAPTERS 109 TO 113!! NEEDLESS TO SAY, I'VE ... WELL, MESSED THINGS UP A BIT. APOLOGIZES PROFUSELY TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

****

Chapter 6: Swinging In Desperation

Sasuke couldn't quite forget the look on her face. The look of absolute fear and terror.

She had been afraid of him. Truly **afraid** of him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Kakashi peered at him curiously. The man had found him, not that Sasuke doubted he would, a few days ago.

Gasping for breath, Sasuke clenched his feet to meet his teacher's eyes -- or rather, **eye** -- in a steady, even gaze. Sakura's face haunted him, but she wasn't going to stop him from getting stronger. He had to defeat Gaara of the Sand, and surely this training would do it.

"Nothing's wrong," he said clearly, and breathed in deeply, bracing himself for another attempt at the Chidori for that day.

Her face wouldn't leave him be, and he didn't know why. The image of her, crying, bruised and beaten, repeatedly flashed itself in his mind...

He placed one hand on the ground, and let his other hand grip his wrist tightly. He forced all his remaining chakra into his hands, eyes shut tightly...

'_ Please... Please work..._ '

His hands burned brightly with chakra, and he slammed his fist squarely on an opposing rock. The rock cracked on the surface, but it wasn't enough. When Kakashi had demonstrated it, the rock had crumbled to a million tiny pieces.

"Damn," he swore halfheartedly, glaring at his bleeding knuckles.

Kakashi stretched, his book in hand, but it had to be noted that he **wasn't** reading it. "Do you need a rest? That's the tenth time you've tried, Sasuke. You shouldn't exhaust yourself."

"No." Sasuke eyed him. "Not yet."

"Okay, then. One more time --"

Kakashi broke off suddenly, eyes falling behind Sasuke. He furrowed his brow.

"What is it?"

Kakashi refused to meet his eyes. He gazed beyond Sasuke, over at the large rock. "Come out from there," he called. "Your killing intent is giving you away."

' _What?! _'

And then Sasuke felt it. A murderously large amount of chakra, tainted with blood, despair, and loneliness. He saw the flash of red hair, and the dark eyes. But the huge sand gourd caught his eye.

' _It's him..._ '

As soon as they caught each other's eyes, Sasuke saw the pure hatred, the utter **killing** intent found in Gaara's eyes. He knew, more clearly than ever, that this boy wanted to **kill** him, and that he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi broke the silence between them, trying to sound friendly and not too demanding. He gazed evenly at the red-haired sand demon. "You can't kill Sasuke before your fight."

"What -- What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked calmly.

The red-haired boy's answer surprised even Sasuke. "Your eyes... they tell me what true loneliness is. You.. You know that such loneliness is the worst possible pain in the world... You have the same eyes as I do..."

Sasuke's eyes flared up at the memory of **that** day. That day...

"Enough." Kakashi interrupted them loudly. "Frankly, I don't care what you think you know about Sasuke. What have you come to accomplish by coming all the way here?"

Gaara's eyes darkened briefly. "To fight to the death... only then can the winner be truly sure of his strength..."

"A deathmatch is what you want then?" Kakashi repeated.

"Uchiha... I'm sure you're wishing of the same thing, deep inside. You want to know if you're strong enough... stronger than the one you are dying to kill..."

Sasuke stared at the ground.

'_ I must beat him..._ '

'_ Only then... Only then can I kill him... _'

'_ Itachi..._ '

A whirlwind of sand erupted around Gaara, surrounding him. For a moment, neither of them could see anything but the sand.

"You are weak," said Gaara softly, but Sasuke heard it plainly. "When our fight comes...I will kill you..."

As Gaara vanished, Sasuke had a ringing reminder of Lee's previous words to him. He shook with suppressed anger, clenching his fists so hard that blood flowed from them.

_"There are many, many ninja out there who are stronger than me..."_

Sasuke watched in defeat as the cut oozed out more blood. It dripped slowly to the ground.

_"What if someone stronger than me were to attack Sakura?"_

The memory of Gaara's murderous eyes kept coming back to him. He truly wanted to kill him. There was a murderous want, **need**, in his body. He couldn't lose... He couldn't...

_"How would you able to protect her, when you can't even defeat me?"_

He cursed himself for being too weak. He cursed **her**, even, for being so weak. If she were a little stronger, then she wouldn't need his constant protection...

_"Would you let her die?"_

Finally, the image of her, bruises covering her body, scratches and cuts bleeding freely, tear-stained eyes... He trembled with fury. He would never let anybody hurt her again...

He wiped off the blood that was trickling down his arm, and stared hard at his teacher.

"One more time, Kakashi-sensei."

---

He felt relaxed as he entered the stadium with Kakashi-sensei. Sure, their entrance may have been a tad melodramatic, but it didn't matter. He was going to fight him. Now.

The examiner grinned knowingly. "Your name?"

His voice was steely and cold. "Uchiha Sasuke."

---

He caught a flash of her pink hair among the crowd. It wasn't hard, especially considering that not too many people had pink hair. For a brief moment, their eyes met.

Her eyes...

They were like a pool of deep emerald, eyes that you couldn't get away from...

He held the stance that Lee had held during their previous fight. He couldn't help but let the superior smirk he was known for cross his face. He flicked his hand.

"Come."

Using his newfound speed, he raced at Gaara and kicked him directly. He watched in pleasure as the sand demon crashed into the wall. He raced at him again, and kicked him, again, and again...

'_ That's what you get..._ '

Gaara was now raising a shield of sand. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he figured it was nothing to worry about. Rushing head-on, his fist raised, he punched the packed sand with as much strength as he could possibly muster.

But it did nothing.

The shield remained intact, while his knuckles began to bleed.

He stepped back, eyeing the shield of sand calculatingly. ' _He's using all his sand to protect himself... it's so hard... it's almost like... an absolute defense?!_ '

He tried to kick the shield, but it was to no avail. He grinned. '_ As I thought, it's no use._ '

He backed away again, a grin of excitement and almost madness flowing through his face. '_ I really don't know what he's up to, hiding in there... but this is fine... since mine takes some time as well..._ '

He ran up the wall, directing some of his chakra to his feet so he would be able to stick. He went over all the basics of his technique, performing the necessary seals. Finally, with all his chakra placed in his hand, he began to ran, faster, faster, faster...

His fist landed right where he wanted it to, in the middle of Gaara's sand shield, producing a sound that caused an involuntary shiver of pleasure to ripple through him.

'_ CHIDORI! _'

And he smirked, yet again, because he knew he had won.

[ _kimi ga kobasu kotoba ga mune de KOTO-KOTO hibiku_

namida mitai ni boku no hai no naka ni mizu ga afureta ]

[ The words you spill are gently echoing in my heart

Like so many tears, into my

lungs water overflowed ]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --


	7. Swinging for Life

****

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Neither does the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SASUKE [AND NARUTO, I SUPPOSE] 'S FINAL FIGHT WITH GAARA!!

****

Chapter 7: Swinging For Life

"I was wondering something..." A few days later, he had seen her back at the swing. Her pink hair was put up in a headband, and her bangs no longer covered her eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" He paused in his swinging to look at her.

"Could I -- Could I call you Sasuke-kun?"

He blinked at the request. His mother called him Sasuke-kun, and so did his dad...and sometimes, even Itachi, but he didn't really talk to him very much. He didn't see why it would hurt. "Okay." Then, just because she had asked, he decided to ask her, too. "Then can I call you Sakura-chan?"

A light blush trickled over her cheeks. She smiled, a toothy, happy smile. "Okay!"

---

****

Sasuke's eyes widened as Gaara began changing into -- something. He wasn't sure **what**, only that it definitely could not be good news. He caught a glimpse of **it**... that strange, demonic eye that couldn't possibly human...

He was quickly taken off-guard as the monster Gaara suddenly charged at him. With his quick reflexes, he was able to dodge it and land behind a tree.

'_ How... How did he get this strong?_ '

"What's the matter, **Uchiha Sasuke**?!" Gaara spat out his name like it was dirt. "Are you afraid of me? Has your fear overtaken your urge to kill?!"

Sasuke remained silent. The memories were flooding back. And he knew. If he had **any** chance in defeating his brother, he would have to be able to defeat Gaara.

"Come and get me!!!" snarled Gaara.

Sasuke wrapped his right hand around his left wrist. Closing his eyes, he gathered all of his chakra...

'_ It was no accident... He purposely let me live... _'

'_ But why?_ '

The chakra around his hand crackled like electricity, gradually growing brighter and stronger.

_' No... I know why..._ '

Itachi's blood-red eyes came back to haunt him.

The chakra in his hand burned brighter than ever. It swirled all around him, kicking up dust and sand. A feeling of pleasure and excitement surged through him.

'_ He chose me to be the avenger... so that my sole purpose in life is to hunt him..._ '

' _And **kill** him..._ '

They rushed right at each other simultaneously; Gaara's hard-packed sand and his Chidori met. Sasuke **knew** he had made contact with the sand. He glanced back to see the damage, but all the sand demon did was laugh.

"To destroy a man who could utterly hurt me... that's what gives me a greater sense of existence!"

Sasuke smirked. He wasn't finished yet.

More sand came pouring out of Gaara's sand gourd, changing his shape. He began to run towards Sasuke, faster, faster, faster... Sasuke froze in astonishment.

'_ He's faster... faster than before!_ '

He was barely able to dodge the attack, and he knew it was only because of his Sharingan. Chidori wasn't an option **now**, not anymore... He prepared himself for another attack...

"Katon... Blazing Fireball no Jutsu!"

But Gaara simply raised another shield of sand, rendering his fire attack useless.

'_ Just as I thought... Chidori is the only option after all..._'

He remembered Kakashi's words clearly. "Two shots is your limit, it seems..." he had said. Sasuke's hand had felt numb with pain, and he cursed himself for being so pathetically **weak**. "That's still pretty impressive, just as I had expected from you. Even I use up all my chakra if I use Chidori four times in a single day..."

Sasuke glared at his teacher. "And... what would happen if I were to use it a third time?"

Kakashi had paused, and then met his eyes with a even stare. "There will be no third one."

Sasuke currently rested against the trunk of a tree, pausing to catch his breath. What was he to do now? Gaara was clearly -- stronger -- than he was. He hated to admit it, but there were certain things one had to admit.

"YOU'RE WEAK!" Gaara shouted.

Sasuke snapped.

"You're too weak... because your hatred isn't strong enough... the power to hate is the power to **kill**..."

"Shut.. up..." Sasuke hissed.

"Your hatred is weaker than mine... do you understand what that means?"

With newfound resolution, Sasuke gathered all his chakra to his hand, and charged headfirst at Gaara.

"It means.... you're weaker than me!"

Sasuke faltered, his chakra suddenly fading. More sand came out of Gaara's gourd, shielding him as he vanished into a deeper part of the woods. He looked down at his hands, where the familiar dark marks came to lie.

'_ The curse seal... it's opened up again..._ '

He collapsed against the tree trunk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaara coming at him. _'Dammit, I can't move.. I can't move at all..._ '

Then a blur of orange and yellow, kicking Gaara right in the face. It was Naruto. The idiot could never stay away...

"Sasuke-kun!" She bent over him, eyes concerned. Her eyes widened at the sight of all the marks on his body, and he remembered, yet again, the look of fear she had worn.

"If you give in to the power of your curse seal," Kakashi had said, "then your strength can never grow. You'll never be able to defeat Itachi."

'_ I must... control this! _'

' _So that I can kill Itachi..._ '

' ...._ and protect **her**..._ '

Gaara was coming at them again, he knew it. He willed his body to move, to do **something**, but it refused to obey, just like that time in the forest with Orochimaru. He uttered a groan.

Sakura moved quickly, but he couldn't tell what she was doing. Gaara was coming quickly, but she stood her ground.

_' What is she doing?!_ '

"Oi... **move**..." he muttered feebly.

But she didn't. Gaara grabbed her and pinned her to a nearby tree trunk, slamming her down loudly. She shrieked in pain, and Naruto shouted out.

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to regain consciousness. He saw her being held by Gaara against a tree trunk... unconscious, bleeding...

He **had** to move, he had to do something... if he didn't, she would be killed...

But he was too weak.

He could do nothing.

His eyes fluttered shut...

'_ Sakura..._ '

' _I wasn't able to protect her..._ '

---

Sasuke watched dazedly as Naruto continuously hurled all sorts of attacks at Gaara. As usual, he failed, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

'_ At least... he's doing **something**... _'

There was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust, and then Naruto was falling towards another tree. Sasuke willed his body to move, and caught him, taking the brunt of the fall.

Naruto steadied himself, gasping heavily for breath. "Sasuke?"

"So you decided to go back to your normal self?" Sasuke watched Gaara for his next move, but spoke directly to his blond comrade. "Even after all of that, you only managed one hit. Shape up, will you?"

"Shut up..." growled Naruto.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of his pink-haired teammate, still pinned to the tree, unconscious and bleeding. He swore angrily.

"Naruto..." His voice was strangely hollow, and Naruto turned to him curiously. Sasuke swallowed, and the words he had once told Naruto back in the Wave Country came back to him. "Sakura... no matter what happens... you have to save her. Promise me."

Naruto watched him silently.

"I know you can save her... once you've got her, carry her, and run as fast as you can away from here..."

His hands trembled as he placed them on the ground. He now looked directly at Gaara, eyes steely. "You.." he said softly, deadly. He knew it was unlike him to be talking so much. "I already lost everything before... I don't **ever** want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes... ever again..."

Sakura's bruised, bleeding face...

Her pink hair, messy and unkempt, sticking to her sweaty face...

Groaning with pain...

But Naruto decided not to listen to him. Out of all the times to be stubborn, he had to choose now. "I understand it," he said quietly. "He was like me. He lived all by himself, in the quiet solitude and loneliness. Like me..." He closed his eyes, gathering some inhuman chakra. It swirled around him violently.

'_ What the... I don't believe this amount of chakra he's gathering!_ '

"I will protect them... no matter what!!" Naruto yelled, enveloping himself in a swirl of chakra. He smirked confidently at Gaara as a whole horde of his Kage Bunshins appeared. With the loudness only he could muster, he shouted, "Sorry to have kept ya waiting!!"

To Sasuke, he said, "You just take it easy. Leave it all to me!"

'_ This... couldn't be... Naruto..._ '

Sasuke watched in part horror, part astonishment as Naruto and his clones charged head-on at the transformed Gaara. He seemed to have the upper hand... until Gaara began to transform into something else.

"Naruto!" he shouted; it was the only thing he could do. Both of them simultaneously looked at the unconscious Sakura. Some sort of hidden anger, frustration beat upon him. He couldn't even protect her!

"Shit," he cursed. "My body... it won't..."

The next time he looked up, a giant frog had appeared, with Naruto riding on his head. They seemed to be yelling at each other. A flicker of hope woke up in him.

'_ Naruto... what in the world are you ...._ '

The giant toad and Gaara were fighting now, and the force of their attacks caught him tumbling backwards. From the depths of the sand, he saw Gaara emerge, eyes closed. The toad disappeared, and then reappeared, shooting cannonballs of water.

'_ This fight... it's like a storm.._ '

He heard words between Naruto and the toad, but he wasn't able to understand them. A whirlwind of chakra, dust, and sand engulfed them, and by the time he was able to see them, a giant fox had taken the toad's place.

'_ A fox?!_ '

As the toad and demon fought, Naruto rushed right at Gaara, landing a clean hit on his face.

"Wake up!!!"

Naruto stood silently, hands clasped as though in prayer. He didn't move for a bit, and then suddenly, a swirling rush of chakra engulfed him. He ran straight towards Gaara, past his sand, and their foreheads connected with a loud **bang**.

'_ A headbutt... he'll never change..._ '

"Did he... win?"

Naruto and Gaara ran at each other, undoubtedly for the final blow. Their fists were raised, their eyes had a steely glint of determination in them. And all he could do was watch.

They both landed clean hits.

But they both fell.

Instinctively, his eyes went up to the tree where Sakura was imprisoned. The sand holding her in place gradually dissipated, and he jumped up there, as quickly as he could, to gather her in his arms. He placed her gently beside Pakkun, watching her slumbering face.

'_ Sakura..._ '

"Check her," he said softly to the dog, his eyes never leaving her face.

'_ You've gotten hurt again_...'

He ran to where Naruto lay, half-listening to his conversation with Gaara. "Sakura's all right now," he reassured his blond teammate. "That guy's run out of chakra. We saved Sakura..."

Gaara's teammates revealed themselves, and took their fallen comrade on their shoulders. They took off with him, glancing back once at the damage.

Sasuke slung his partly conscious teammate over his shoulders and took him to where Sakura and Pakkun were. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was all over. But a nagging thought remained in the back of his head.

'_ We won.._ '

Naruto's deep breathing jerked him out of his thoughts, as did Sakura's occasional moans of pain.

'_ No... **we** didn't win..._ '

A bitter emotion took over him. His curse seal spread even further.

'_ Naruto did. I didn't do anything._ '

His eyes landed on the pink-haired kunoichi. The sight of her pinned to the tree trunk, full of pain and hurt continued to come back to him. She had gotten hurt again, and it was all because of him.

He should be happy. He should be grateful. After all, Gaara had been defeated, and Konoha had been protected and saved once again.

But he was mad, with a vengeance, because he was too **weak**.

---

[_ kanashimi ni sae te o nobashite kimi o sagasu keredo_

maigo no you ni bokura wa mata hanarete itami dake ga nokotte ]

[ Even in this sadness I reach out my hand and search for you, however

Like lost children, again we separate, and the only thing remaining is pain]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --


	8. Swinging in Darkness

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 144 - 147!!

****

Chapter 8: Swinging in Darkness

Sasuke watched bitterly as Naruto tried to do his own version of the Chidori. Kakashi humored him by staying to watch, but it was easy to tell he was trying his best not to laugh. Sakura stood beside him. There went that faint smell of cherry blossoms again, but this time, it did nothing to alleviate the pain.

"Sasuke-kun..." She waited for me to look at her. "... thank you. For saving me from the grip of the sand."

He stared down at his feet. She waited for him to speak. "...no."

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Naruto... he was the one who saved you." Even now, it sounded funny to admit it, almost ironic.

"No..." She laughed. It annoyed him, for some reason. "You're just being modest, Sasuke-kun. Sure, I know that Naruto is getting stronger, but that sand guy --"

"It's the truth," he cut in coldly. He watched as her jade-green eyes widened. "To save you, he risked his own life. He was willing to die for you. Up until now, you haven't really seen him, so naturally, you've never seen his strength."

She cocked her head thoughtfully to one side as she watched Naruto try to perform the Chidori. A small smile crossed her face. He watched her with a scowl.

'_ So... you finally see..._ '

' _Your Sasuke-kun isn't perfect..._ '

He remembered training for endless hours in the forest. He remembered staring at the wide, gaping holes his Chidori had created in the trees and rocks.

'_ Naruto... what are you? How did you summon that toad? How did you summon all of that power? It -- It didn't feel human. How -- How can **I** get that power?_ '

"Still..." Sakura's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Naruto told me you carried me home. Thanks for that, at least."

Sasuke stared down at his arms. He remembered carrying her, taking in her warmth and scent. It had felt nice, and good, and perfect...

He looked up at her. "You're welcome."

---

"Kakashi..." He pushed open the door leading to where his teacher slept. He stopped in his tracks when he saw all the Jounin -- Gai, Asuma, Kurenai -- gathered around his bed, where the silver-haired Jounin lay, unconscious.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why is Kakashi sleeping? Why are all of you here?" It wasn't like him to ask so many questions at once.

Nobody answered. Then another shinobi barged in through the open door, his loud voice echoing loudly in the small room. "Is it true?!" he yelled. "Has Itachi really returned? And is he really after Naruto?"

Anger flared up in him at the mention of his brother's name. His eyes grew wide, and he pushed through all of the Jounin and ran down the streets.

'_ Itachi... has he really returned?_ '

' _But why... is he chasing Naruto?_ '

He stopped in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand, calling to the old man. "Old man! Naruto usually comes here for lunch; do you know where he went?"

"Naruto.. he was with Jiraiya-san. They were going to leave town, take the cattle-road to the hotel downtown or something like that..."

"Jiraiya?"

"He's one of the three legendary sennin!" The old man grinned. "It's easy to see him; he's a big, white-haired man..."

Sasuke took off. '_ That town isn't that far..._ '

He stopped abruptly on a bridge that overlooked the town. Buildings were everywhere, and he cursed.

"Shoot. There are too many buildings; I can't go to all of them one by one..."

He decided to try his luck on the first one. He ran inside and talked to the first person he saw. "Is there a blond stupid-faced guy about my age in here? And a large white-haired man?"

The man mulled it over. After a few moments' silence, he spoke. "Yeah. I think I know who you're looking for."

A cloud of hope rose up in Sasuke. "Which room?"

---

"Naruto!!" he shouted loudly pushing open the door. If he found him, then surely, his brother would come looking for Naruto, for reasons unknown... but at long last, he would finally be able to avenge his family...

His hope fell when he saw a blond kid and an old man... but it wasn't Naruto and this Jiraiya, whoever he was.

'_ Wrong..._ '

' _This isn't them..._ '

He took off again. '_ He's close by._ '

He started remembering the days before Itachi massacred his family. He remembered coming home and going straight into his brother's room, asking him to help him train... and always being refused. He remembered how he would always try to get close to him, but his brother would always stop him with a sharp poke to the head. He remembered his sheepish grin and apologies... and empty promises of how he would train him next time.

He admired his brother.

He wanted to be just like him...

He remembered the cruel, evil look on his brother's face as he had murdered his own parents. He remembered it... but worst of all, he remembered how he had **laughed**... He had **laughed**...

His steps slowed down as he found himself face-to-face with that familiar ponytail of ebony hair. So he had heard right, after all. They were standing in front of Naruto, who looked bewildered and petrified at the same time.

**He** stopped. It looked like he had momentarily forgotten about Naruto. "Well..." There was no denying it; there was definitely a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's been awhile... Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped forward numbly, eyes dark. "Uchiha Itachi.." he whispered. His voice held none of the admiration and pride that it used to. It held hatred and vengeance. His eyes widened on their own, and he felt his Sharingan being revealed. It suited him; the blood-red eyes. "I will... **kill you**."

His brother said nothing. His companion laughed. "It's the second time I've seen a Sharingan today --" Sasuke bristled; they were definitely talking about Kakashi. The man spoke directly to him now. "You seem to be familiar with Itachi. Who are you?"

Sasuke said nothing.

Finally, Itachi spoke, his voice still emotionless. "He is... my younger brother."

Their eyes finally met. Both blood red, but Sasuke's contained more rage. His eyes widened yet again, and he remembered Itachi standing over their parents' bleeding bodies, laughing...

"I've been wanting to say this to you..." He said, voice filled with hatred. His chakra crackled around him. "I've lived my life hating you, and I 've lived only to kill you..."

He ran straight towards his brother, blinded by his anger and fury. Itachi moved at the last moment; Sasuke's blast went straight through the walls.

Naruto began to gather his chakra, filling the room. Sasuke shivered involuntarily. He felt it too; it wasn't normal. His brother's eyes were on Naruto and not at all on him.

"Bastard..." Sasuke hissed.

"You're in the way," his brother said coldly, his grip on Sasuke's wrist tightening.

_SNAP_.

Sasuke fell to the ground, wrist bleeding. It felt like a thousand knives had pierced him. He was aware of the conversation, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large old man... Jiraiya, no doubt...

"Our orders were to abduct Naruto. That was what the higher ranks of Akatsuki told us."

"Is that so? Well, then, I'm here to tell you you won't be able to do that," Jiraiya stated.

"And why not?"

"Because... right here, right now... you two will **die by my hand**."

"Don't do it." A new voice joined in. His. He found the strength to stand up, and he gazed straight into his brother's eyes. He couldn't believe he had ever admired him. "This guy... **is mine**."

Itachi didn't seem perturbed in the least. "... I have no interest in you right now."

"COME!!!" He shouted, spitting out blood everywhere. His brother obeyed, punching him in the stomach, followed by a flurry of punches and kicks. He was slammed against the wall.

'_ Even now..._ '

'_ Why... is there still such a big gap between our powers?_ '

He slumped to the ground, unconscious. '_ What... have I been doing... all this time?_ '

His brother picked him up by the neck. "You're weak. From now on, for twenty-four hours... you will relive that day."

And he did. He watched, for the second time, how his brother had mercilessly slaughtered his mother, then his father. He watched how he, too, had been a victim. He watched as his brother left him bleeding on the ground...

Then a new face joined in. A face with pink hair and green eyes. He watched, too, as she got hurt by Gaara and the Sound nins... And all he could do was watch.

'_ Will I always be weak?_ '

His eyes grew slowly out of focus.

' _What have I been doing all this time?_ '

---

_He had been walking home when he noticed the local bullies beating up on someone. He was quiet kid himself, and didn't like to interfere in anybody's business. He heard shrieks of pain._

' They're beating up on a girl?! '

He saw a head of pink, and anger flared up in him. It was her again. There was nobody else who had the same pink hair as her.

He stomped over to them. They were a good foot taller than him, but he was from the Uchiha clan, and he wasn't going to let anybody beat up on Sakura-chan.

"Leave her alone," he stated loudly.

"Oh? And why should we?" The tallest one, presumably the leader, leered.

Sasuke wasn't the type of person to waste words. With a well-aimed kick to the stomach, he sent the leader flying. Everybody else soon followed, running like cowards. He sneered at them, and then bent down to the sobbing pink-haired girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She responded with a sob. Her head fell forward on his shoulder.

She smelled like cherry blossoms.

[ _akai tsuki o zutto nagameta sore dake de nande nakun darou?_

boku wa kietaku naru ]

[ "For a long time, I gazed at the red moon.

Just by doing that, why am I crying?

I want to disappear." ]

--** tsuzuku: to be continued** --


	9. Swinging with Anger

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song!

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 174-176!!!

**__**

Chapter 9: Swinging With Anger

"I have an older brother," he said after awhile. She had asked him about his family members. He had told her about his mother and father, but it had taken a bit of time to mention his brother.

"Is he... good to you?" There was a slight hint of curiousity in her voice.

"He... is," he answered after awhile. "Except... he doesn't talk to me very much. I guess it's okay. Older brothers wouldn't want to hang out with their younger siblings."

"I'm an only child." She looked at him with an envious look in her eyes. "I always wanted to have a little brother or sister."

"I look up to him a lot," he said. It didn't really fit in with what she had just said, but he said it anyway. The words wouldn't stop. "He's really strong. He graduated from the Ninja Academy when he was only seven, and he was at the top of his class, too... And now he's thirteen and he's already the leader of the ANBU." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice; he really did look up to his older brother. "When I grow up, I want to be just like him."

She smiled gently at him. An odd feeling coursed through him. "I'm sure you'll make your brother proud."

---

The ceramic bowl lay, shattered into many fragments, on the floor. Sakura remained silent, and he determinedly avoided her eyes, staring at the white sheets of the hospital bed.

Then he felt it, that familiar terrifying chakra at his door. He turned abruptly, and saw Naruto, still clad in his orange jacket, looking clueless. He glared.

"Wh -- What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why are you staring at me like that?!"

"You..." His grip instinctively tightened on the sheets. "I want you to fight me. **Now**."

Sakura gave a stifled gasp. He pointedly ignored it.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're still recovering..." Naruto stated.

Sasuke's anger hit the boiling point, and he sent Naruto his best death glare. "Shut up and **fight** me!!"

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped, saying nothing. He looked off to the side. "You thought you helped me?" he said in a deathly quiet voice. He got off the bed and stared evenly at Naruto's blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you?" Sakura gasped frantically. "Naruto, tell me him to stop! I mean -- he's not even fully recovered --"

Sasuke already knew what Naruto's answer would be the moment he looked into his eyes. "I've been looking forward to this too..."

"You guys... cut it out..." Sakura pleaded.

Both boys ignored her completely. "Follow me." Sasuke jerked his head. Naruto followed suit.

They went up the stairs until they reached the door to the roof of the hospital. He heard Sakura follow them. He paid no attention.

"Hah... I'm overjoyed as to how I can finally beat you..."

"What did you say?" Anger flooded through him. "Stop blabbering and fight!"

"What are you losing your cool for?" Naruto taunted. "Afraid, now that you've challenged me?"

"Shut up -- and -- **fight**!!"

"Put on your Leaf headband," Naruto suddenly said. "It means that we fight as equal Konoha ninjas."

More anger, deadly, pure anger rushed through his body. "You think you're on par with me?" he said quietly.

"Of course I do!" Naruto, of course, answered loudly. "I've never, not even once, thought of myself as inferior to you!"

"That's why I say you're full of yourself!" Sasuke was yelling now. "You're pissing me off!"

"That's because you're still **weak**." Naruto stayed silent for a moment, enjoying Sasuke's reaction. "Sasuke-**chan**."

That was the final straw. Simultaneously, the two boys rushed at each other. They began throwing out a flurry of kicks and punches, and then Naruto used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Sasuke smirked; this was too predictable.

"Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke let loose an inferno of flames, causing Naruto's shadow clones to vanish immediately. But when the flames finally died down, two Narutos remained. Then only one, and he held a ball of chakra in his hand...

'_ What... What is that jutsu?_ '

Feeling confident, Sasuke gathered his chakra in his left hand and charged, right at Naruto. At the same time, Naruto rushed at him, the ball of chakra in his right hand.

'_ Chidori!_ '

"STOOOOP!!" Sakura shrieked.

Both paid her no heed, but continued to rush right at each other. What they hadn't counted on was Sakura running right into the midst of their battle.

'_ Dammit!_ _I -- I can't stop!_ '

And for a brief moment, he pictured her again, bleeding and bruised, with her hair chopped off rather messily.

"Both of you -- **stand down**!!"

He would never be able to understand how she did such things.

Then somebody held a firm grip on his wrist, and sent him flying.

"Wha --"

He landed, headfirst at the water tank. He wasn't injured physically, but his pride definitely was.

When he looked back, he saw Kakashi standing in front of Sakura, glaring angrily at the both of them. Despite his angry glare, he managed to give off a lazy air about it.

Sasuke turned back to his water tank, forcing his chakra into his hand and creating a large hole in it, causing water to stream out. "Sasuke... why are you so obsessed with your superiority complex..."

Sasuke started, seeing that Kakashi was now sitting on top of his water tank. He sent him a glare, as well, but Kakashi paid no attention.

"That level of Chidori just now... isn't an appropriate technique to be using against your own comrade..." He paused for awhile, but Sasuke knew what his next words would be. "Were you trying to **kill** Naruto?"

Sakura gasped loudly.

"Where did such... **immature** behavior come from..."

"Feh..." Sasuke mumbled, and jumped over the fence, landing neatly on the balcony outside his room. He looked up, and swore.

The hole in the tank created by Naruto...

.... was large...

.... so incredibly large...

....much larger than his...

'_ That tank... what happened to it?_ '

He punched the wall sullenly. '_ Naruto... how strong are you really?_ '

---

The afternoon found him sitting on a particularly large branch of a shady tree. He was still sore and sullen over the skirmish's results.

'_ What have I been doing all this time?!_ '

His brother had defeated him with absolutely no effort... and now, it looked like even Naruto was stronger than him...

The one thing Sasuke had always counted on in life was that he would be strong. Always. But that position was being threatened now. Naruto was stronger than him.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was weak.

If he weren't weak, then he would have been able to defeat Itachi and avenge his family.

If he werent weak, then he would have been able to prevent Itachi from killing his family in the first place.

If he weren't weak...

He would have been able to protect Sakura.

[ _nanimo shiranai boku wa itsuka nemuri-tsuzukeru kara_

daremo todokanai yume no naka de oborete ]

[ Because I, who know nothing, will one day sleep forever

In a dream unreachable, I am drowning ]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --


	10. Swinging for Himself

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song!!

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 177-179!! [AND ALSO SPOILERS FOR THE UCHIHA MASSACRE]

****

Chapter 10: Swinging For Himself

By the time Sasuke had realized that something was going on, it was much too late. A thin, almost invisible piece of string wrapped around him. He struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. Upon seeing who it was that held the other end of the string, he glared.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"If I didn't do this, you'd probably run away." His voice was calm and quiet, and it still contained that trace of laziness, as usual. His one visible eye was hardened. "You aren't the type to listen quietly while I preach."

"Che..." Sasuke spat out. His curse seal burned against his neck.

Kakashi's eye softened slightly. "Sasuke... listen to me. Stop seeking revenge."

Sasuke froze visibly.

"In this line of work, I've seen just how bad... guys like you...can get..." He trailed off. "In the end, those who got their revenge were not satisfied. It ended with tragedy. You'll only hurt and suffer more... and even if you are successful with revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness..."

Sasuke snapped. "What the **hell** do you know?!!" Gone was the grudging respect that he had given to Kakashi because he had taught him the Chidori; because he had understood him. "Don't talk about me like you **understand**! You don't understand at all... You don't understand what I went through!!"

Kakashi remained as calm as ever. "Calm down."

"What if I were to kill the one you loved most?" Sasuke's dark eyes contained a hint of malice, insanity. "How far would you stray from those words you just said? You would come after me and kill me as well, until you were satisfied and got your revenge. I can make you feel true pain..."

Kakashi said nothing. He only looked at Sasuke silently.

"That would work..." He finally said. "But unfortunately for me, no such person exists."

Sasuke looked up in surprise, but his eyes were still narrowed in hatred.

"Those people... have already been killed."

And he smiled, but it was empty.

Sasuke froze, unable to speak or move.

"I've also lived in a long, hard era. My life hasn't been perfect, you know. I understand how terrible true pain and loss are. We aren't the lucky ones, that's for sure. But... we aren't the worst ones off, either..."

Sasuke started.

"Both you and I have found precious companions."

Sasuke looked down, abashed. Sure, despite everything he and Naruto did and said about their so-called "rivalry," they were still, in a sense... **friends**. And...

' _Sakura..._ '

"You should know from your loss that Chidori is a power given to you because you found things important to you." He loosened his grip on the end of the string. "That power is not something you should use against your friends or for revenge. You should know what it's for." Sasuke started, surprised that he was able to move again. "Think hard on whether or not you can hold true to what I just said."

He left, leaving Sasuke to ponder on his words.

---

Night fell, and Sasuke hadn't moved an inch from his spot. He hated to admit it, but Kakashi had made sense. He had other people now, people that had filled in the emptiness...

Naruto, eating bowl after bowl of ramen...

Sakura, laughing and smiling...

Then Itachi's murderous face, with his blood-red Sharingan eyes...

'_ Dammit.._ '

He looked up at the sky. The moon was full.

'_ Dammit!!_ '

Suddenly, there were four figures hurtling themselves at him. Sasuke stood up warily, and the four figures landed gracefully on their feet, a few feet away from him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he snarled.

"The Four Sounds," one of them answered. "East Gate's Kidoumaru."

"South Gate's Jiroubou."

"West Gate's Sakon."

"North Gate's Tayuya."

Then they came at him, but Sasuke was able to dodge their attacks easily. He sent them flying, but when he looked back, there they were, still standing, fully conscious. He swore.

"You caught me at a bad time," he stated bluntly. "If you want more, I won't hold back."

One of them took him up on his offer, stepping forward and beginning his attack. Sasuke retrieved a piece of string and wrapped it around his opponent's legs and around a tree branch, rendering him useless.

He aimed a kick to his face, but his foot was caught by his opponent's hands. He was thrown backwards, landing on a tree trunk.

"Let me hear the music..." he hissed. Sasuke believed his name was Sakon.

'_ Damn, where did that attack come from?_ '

Somebody else rushed at him, and Sasuke jumped upward in order to avoid the attack. He shot out a string of spiderweb, it looked like. With some effort, he was finally able to get away and perform his attack.

'_ Shishi-Rendan!_ '

But when the dust cleared up, he was the one being held by the ankles. Sakon sneered.

"Why would Orochimaru-sama want some weak-ass like him?"

'_ Why? I landed every blow of my attack... but he seems to be unhurt..._ '

"If you stay here, you'll never amount to anything. You'll always be weak, just playing stupid family games with your **comrades**."

Sasuke thought once more of his teacher and team...

'_ Is it worth it to desert them all?_ '

"Come with us." A female voice spoke. "If you do, Orochimaru-sama will give you strength."

Sasuke started, Orochimaru's face haunting his mind. The man who had given him this curse seal...

'_ He's the one who told those guys to hurt Sakura..._ '

Sakon threw him carelessly, and he fell, with a heavy thud, against a building. "So what are you going to do?" They surrounded him. "Quit messing around and make up your mind. Are you coming or not?"

Sasuke clutched at the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

"Though, it seems there's really no point in forcing you to come with us. Orochimaru can be such a pain. I just want to kill this brat."

The next time his eyes met Sakon's, he was a different person. Dark, curling marks surrounded him throughout his body, and that surge of familiar power went through him.

"Give it a **try **then!!"

He rushed headfirst at Sakon, but it was useless. He was thrown aside, and when he looked back up, Sakon had a variety of marks all over his face and body. He sneered. "You're not the only one Orochimaru's set his sights on." He stepped closer to Sasuke. "The curse seal isn't something you should use so carelessly. If you keep releasing it -- although it doesn't look like you can even control it at this point -- it will slowly invade your body."

Sasuke didn't know why, but he was startlingly reminded of the look of utter fear on Sakura's face.

"Once it's completely taken over your body... you will lose all free will..." He stopped to give him a smirk. "**Forever**."

"To gain something, sometimes you have to lose something." The girl spoke. "What's your purpose in life? Are you willing to forget that and just sit back here in this village? What about **Uchiha Itachi**?"

"Don't forget your purpose..." And they vanished.

Slowly, the leaves fell from the trees. It was almost autumn. Then winter would come, drenching Konoha in a blanket of white snow.

He crushed the leaves in his hands. More leaves continued to fall. The wind blew harder. The moon was full and bright, casting light on the village.

It was on a night like this that his family had been killed.

---

_He hurriedly rushed through the empty streets of Konoha. The moon was full, lighting his way for him. He was running late from training, and part of him knew that the reason was because he had stayed to talk to Sakura-chan, but for some reason, he didn't seem to mind._

"I'm sure you'll make your brother proud," she had said. He'd found it odd that she had been able to see through him so easily. It wasn't just that he wanted to "hang out" with his older brother. He wanted him to be proud of him. He wanted him to acknowledge him.

He froze. For a moment, it had seemed like someone was standing on top of the telephone poles, shadow cast against the moon. Its eyes had been red. Cold and red.

' What is this feeling? ' he wondered. He decided to forget about it, and so continued on his way. But after a few minutes of running, he froze, yet again.

Dead bodies, dead, bloody bodies littered the streets.

"What -- What's going on?" he said shakily. He sped through the streets, determinedly ignoring the stench of dead bodies. He reached his front door, and was fumbling with the door knob when he heard a weak, frail voice.

"Sasuke... don't ... come in..."

"MOTHER! FATHER!" He ignored his father's last cries and thrust open the door.

His legs gave way, and he dropped down to his knees. His mother.... lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor... His father, draped over his mother, barely alive...

"FATHER! MOTHER!"

And standing over them, with cold, blood-red eyes...

... was his brother.

Itachi.

For a moment, he refused to believe it. It couldn't be, it couldn't be. This was Itachi, his older brother. He had seemed cold and vague sometimes, but he would never -- he could never do something like this!

"BROTHER!" Sasuke shouted, his voice terrified. "Mother -- and Father -- How come -- Why --" His voice grew soft. "Why did you do this?"

The door behind him silently closed shut. He started.

"That was foolish of you, little brother." His voice was calm... and cold. His eyes narrowed into tiny little slits. "Mange Sharingan!"

And then he saw it, so clearly, too clearly. His brother, poised over his mother and father, with all this uncontrollable power at the palms of his hands. He killed them, slowly and painfully. And he had laughed. He had **laughed**.

"STOP IT!" He moaned. "I'm -- I'm not seeing this -- STOP!!"

He fell painfully on the cold, wooden floor. His eyes were glazed and unfocus. Blood dripped from his mouth. In front of him lay the unconscious bodies of his parents.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "Why did you..."

"They were just a measuring stick to test myself," Itachi answered quietly.

"A measuring stick?" echoed Sasuke weakly. "That's why... That's why you did it? You killed everyone, just for that?"

"It was very important for me to do so."

"What for... That is for..." Sasuke picked himself up, and hurled himself with a sudden rage at his older brother, his former idol. "JUST BULLSHIT!!"

Itachi caught him and punched him squarely in the stomach. For a second time, Sasuke fell to the floor. He came face to face with his parents' bleeding bodies. And all of a sudden, a fleeting emotion went through him -- an emotion so terrible...

Fear.

' I'm scared... '

Itachi advanced towards him, and Sasuke ran. "Don't kill me..." he pleaded. It was stupid, but in his seven-year-old mind, there was nothing else to do. "Don't kill me..."

Itachi met his eyes coldly. "You're not even worth killing, foolish little brother. If you want to kill me... live miserably... hate me! Survive through the ugliness. Learn to survive."

Sasuke had blacked out at that point. The next time he opened his eyes, he remembered seeing orbs of deep, dark green. Eyes that could always see through his soul.

"Go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun." Her hands felt soft and cool against his face. She was holding a moist towel to his forehead. "Don't -- Don't think about what's happened."

He closed his eyes, the feeling of her hands never leaving his face.

[ _jikan ni sarasare kanashimi wa zenbu nagarete shimau kara_

egao mo nakigao mo tabun bokura wa wasureru ka ]

[ Because when exposed to time, sadness will all flow away

And because thus perhaps we will forget also, the smiles and tears on each other's faces ]

-- **tsuzuku: to be continued** --


	11. Swinging for the Last Time

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.

__

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 181!! [Yes, THAT chapter. We all knew it was going to happen eventually.]

**__**

Chapter 11: Swinging For the Last Time

He was unable to sleep a few nights later. His feet instinctively dragged him to **that** place. It was odd; he'd used to go there all the time, but lately, he hadn't found the time.

Still, there were two swings, side by side, separated by a thin metal bar. There was a chilly wind in the air, and it blew the empty swings back and forth, back and forth...

He strode silently to his swing, the swing to the left of the metal bar. The swing on the right looked newer than his for some reason... either there was less rust, or maybe it was just the light of the moon. He couldn't tell.

He sat down, and the swing creaked loudly. The moon bathed him in a white light, and he pushed off the ground, swinging slowly back and forth. When was the last time he'd been here? Almost a year ago, perhaps. Sasuke sighed, shifting his weight in the swing. He pushed harder.

'_ That time..._ '

Sasuke stared up at the moon. He remembered being unable to sleep on nights like these. Usually it was because he was haunted by the vivid memories of his parents' death, of Itachi's murderous red eyes. Sometimes it was because his curse seal bothered him, although he would never tell anyone about it.

'_ ... I was with her the last time I was here. _'

Yes, that was right. He had come here, a few days after he had found out who his three-man cell team would consist of. To say he had been disappointed would be an understatement. Well, he really didn't care, but the moment he'd laid eyes on his "team," he knew that there could have been a better choice.

One, his teacher. Kakashi, or sometimes, if Sasuke was feeling particularly respectful, Kakashi-**sensei**. The man was a strong shinobi in his own right, earning his nickname as "Copy Ninja Kakashi" and fame all over the ninja countries. He, however, had a strange taste in books.

Two, his other male "comrade," as Kakashi had put it. Naruto. He was well-aware that that blond boy wasn't very well liked, and that many people, adults and children, constantly pushed him away, sending him into a pothole of loneliness. Sasuke had never paid much attention to him, but now... Rage burned in him as he remembered how he had looked up at the water tank to find it almost completely annihilated... he acknowledged him, with a bitter defeat.

Three. **Her**.

It sounded strange to admit it, but she seemed to be the one who was always on his mind during missions. He wouldn't think about Kakashi, of course -- the man was a Jounin, although he rarely acted like it, and he could take care of himself more than well enough. Naruto sometimes needed some looking after, but he was strong enough to keep out of too much trouble. Sakura, though, was a different story -- like he had thought so many times before, she was **weak**.

He pushed even harder, and with his strength, that sent him almost over the pole.

But... he frowned slightly, the only reason he even **partly** acknowledged his pink-haired teammate was because she was weak. And because she was on his team.

Then why couldn't he forget her? All her facial expressions wouldn't leave him alone. He kept on imagining her bright smiles, her sparkling emerald eyes, her frowns and scowls, but most of all... her tears.

She always cried for him. Always. Whenever he got hurt -- like with Orochimaru's curse seal and during the fight with Haku and Gaara -- she always cried. Sometimes, he wondered where she stored all those tears. She was bound to run out of them some time, right?

He pushed harder, yet again, so that he almost went over the top of the swing set. The empty swing next to his shook slightly, but Sasuke paid no attention.

What he had really come here to do was -- to think. To think about his decision.

The Sound Four's offer had sounded tempting -- cruelly tempting. He **wanted** to kill Itachi -- no, it was not a mere question of want, he **needed** to kill Itachi. He knew only too well that at this point that he wasn't strong enough to kill him, and he had to get stronger. He **had** to get stronger, and he was willing to do whatever he needed to in order to do so.

No... Sasuke stared up at the full moon, his sole companion on those long, lonely nights. He didn't need to **think** about his decision.

He already knew what his decision would be.

But just because he knew what it would be didn't mean that he wasn't unsure about it.

He didn't trust this Orochimaru guy. There was something funny about him, and Sasuke was sure, almost certain, that in mere moments, Orochimaru could slice off his head, or betray him, or something.

But then again, he was the only option.

He already knew what his decision would be.

As the swing rose higher and higher, Sasuke jumped off gracefully and landed, one knee down, on the grass. He cast one last glance back at the swing before he jumped off into the night.

---

The crescent moon shone clearly outside. He had a perfect view of it from his tiny, cramped apartment. The picture that Kakashi had forced him into taking was placed on the windowsill. A long time ago, he remembered staring at it, and admitting to himself, rather grudgingly, that it **was** rather cute. Kakashi had his trademark grin, his one eye crinkled into a smile, his hands buried in Sasuke and Naruto's hair. Naruto was glaring at him, and Sasuke was glaring and scowling because he had been talked into taking the stupid picture in the first place.

But as for her...

She was in the middle of them, and she was smiling.

Cutely.

Very cutely.

He shook those thoughts of his head. Very quickly, he retrieved a duffel bag from the depths of his closet and hastily shoved some clothes he might need for the trip. Some t-shirts, some long sleeved shirts, some jackets, some sweaters... a couple of shorts and pants... socks...

When he was satisfied, he strode towards the door. He had already stepped over the threshold when he decided to look back. This would be the last time he woul be here.

And then his eyes landed on the picture again.

He swallowed, cursing at himself for being so weak, so emotional. He walked over to it, staring. Then he put it back down and walked out without an afterthought.

The picture had been placed face-down.

The streets were made of cobblestones, and they had always given his feet a prickly, annoying sensation. He chose to ignore it and walked straight ahead.

He was face-to-face with her before he even realized anything.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out. He was angry now, but he didn't know why.

"I knew you'd come this way if you were to leave," she said quietly. "So... I just waited here."

It surprised him, a little bit, the way how she figured it out so easily. "Get out of here.." he commanded. "...and... just go back to sleep." There were bags under her eyes.

He walked right past her.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" she demanded, but her voice was still quiet. "You never say a single word to me.."

"I told you, I don't need your help." He didn't bother to turn around to meet her eyes. "Stop trying to look after me."

She said nothing for awhile. Then: "No matter what... you just always hate me, don't you? Don't you remember?"

He remained silent.

"Back when our three-man team was first decided...the first time we were here..." She pointed at the bench, waved at all the surroundings, but he couldn't see her. "I remember you were mad at me."

She remembered.

So did he.

_"You're annoying," _he had stated bluntly. It hadn't been the first time he'd given her those words, but still...

"... I don't remember that," he lied, albeit unemotionally.

She gasped, sort of a cross between a sob and a laugh. "I know all about your past, Sasuke." He noticed that she left the suffix out of his name. "But even if you get your revenge, it won't bring anyone happiness. Not you... not me..."

What she was saying was nothing new. "I know."

She started.

"I'm not like you guys. I'm different from you. Deep in my heart, I've already decided on revenge. That's the only thing I live for."

"Do you really want to go back to being alone?" Sakura questioned tearfully. It was apparent she wasn't going to give up. "I remember you told me how painful it was to be alone. I can understand! Because... even though I have friends and family... if you were to leave...then I would be just as alone as you!"

He still said nothing. He thought again of that time when she had gotten injured by the Sound nin... and for some reason, he thought about the first time they had met, on the swings.

"From here on out... we all begin new paths..." he said.

"I..." Sakura stopped, unsure, but then went on. "I love you with all my heart! I -- I would do anything for you! Just please... stay with me..." Sasuke could hear the desperation in her voice. "I'll even help you with your revenge -- I don't know what I could do, but I'd try my best -- but please -- just -- stay with me... or -- or take me with you if you can't stay here..."

Sasuke turned on his feet, the words forming on his lips. He saw the sobbing girl, but he had already decided on what he was going to do, and no one would stop him.

"You really are annoying."

He saw the tears streaming down her face. They were affecting him, but he refused to show it. He turned around again, and started walking.

"Don't leave!" she shouted. "If you do -- I'll scream --"

She was cut off as he reappeared behind her. She froze.

"Sakura..." He stared down at his feet, hands clenched into fists inside his pockets. He almost smiled. The next words came out softly, in almost a whisper. But he knew she heard, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you."

Then he rendered her unconscious. He picked her up in his arms, staring at her slumbering face. Strands of her pink hair fell into her face. He was almost sorry that her eyes were closed... He had wanted to see her green eyes again.

"Thank you," he had said, but what had he been thankful for? He didn't know. He supposed it just seemed like the right thing to say...

He placed her down on the bench. He knew he should be leaving before somebody else spotted him, but he lingered, just a little bit longer, watching her sleep.

Finally, he left, the faint smell of cherry blossoms lingering in his senses.

'_ Goodbye.. Sakura.._ '

---

_He opened his eyes, and saw the familiar pink head. But even her presence was not enough to distract him from what he had seen._

Itachi, eyes flashing wildly, standing over his parents' dead bodies...

He trembled with anger. Although he was only seven, almost eight, anger rippled through his body. And he knew, right at that very moment, that the day would come when he would kill his brother and avenge his parents.

"Sasuke-kun? You're awake..." Sakura-chan looked a little surprised. She looked afraid of him. "Are you all right? You were bleeding --"

"It was him," he cut in. He was a little surprised at the coldness of his voice.

"Him?"

"Itachi."

"Your -- brother?" She furrowed her brow.

"He killed everyone. Except me." He stared down at the sheets. "He should have killed me."

"No, Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't want you to be dead --"

She stopped as he shot her a glare. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't need to be nice to her, he didn't need to do anything. All he had to do now was avenge his parents.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't go off -- your wounds haven't healed."

"I'm going --" He froze, then went on. " -- home."

"Home?" she echoed softly. They both knew that there was nobody waiting for him at "home."

"Yes. Home."

"But you can stay here with me," she said eagerly. "Mama told me it was okay --"

"I don't need your help," he spat out coldly. "I'm going back. I'm going to train. And one day, I'll kill him. I'll get revenge for my parents. I'll kill him. I will."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Don't try to stop me." He pushed past her, ignoring her cry of pain. He was already at the door when he suddenly felt dizzy. He fell to his knees helplessly.

"Sasuke-kun!" She was by his side in a flash, putting an arm around his shoulder to support him. Gently, she pulled him up and guided him to the bed. He was forced to remain there.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he stated flatly. If he were to have any chances to defeat Itachi, he would have to start training as soon as possible. "I don't care what you say."

"I --" She broke off, then plastered a forced smile onto her face. "What -- Whatever you want, Sasuke-kun."

He pointedly ignored her and closed his eyes.

He awoke again, in the middle of the night. The tears streamed down his cheeks silently. He still couldn't believe that Mother and Father were gone -- and that it was all because of Itachi.

There was a small rustle of movement by his side, on the floor. He peered over. Once his eyes got used to the dark, he saw that it was Sakura. She trembled slightly -- probably from the cold. He was half angry and half happy to see her by sleeping next to him on the floor. But he knew -- even at a young age, that she would get in the way of his revenge.

But tonight, he consciously chose to forget about that.

He took off the thin blanket that covered him, and threw it over her. Her shivering stopped. He listened for awhile to her breathing.

He went to sleep, and didn't wake until morning.

[ _dokomade mo kimi no soba e_

boku wa shizunde shizunde shizunde ]

[ Endlessly towards your side, I am

sinking

sinking

sinking ]

--** tsuzuku: to be continued** --

****

A/N Heh, if you notice, in the last chapter, there was a **full** moon, and in this one, there was a **crescent** one. The reason for that is simple: I followed the manga. Seriously, if you look closely at Chapter 179, there's a full moon. I think in 177, we see that there's also a full moon... You can see it because in the Sound Four's entrance and exit, their shadows are on the full moon. nods And then in 181, an infamous chapter for us SasuSaku fans ., right in the beginning, there's a pretty crescent moon. nods again I seriously doubt it took a month for Sasuke to make up his mind.. but.. shrugs I dunno. Maybe it's like Trigun, and there's five moons or something... Or maybe Kishimoto-sensei just forgot... I dunno, ignore me, I'm just ranting...

Aaaand... drum roll the next chapter is the **last**! Heehee, I have it all planned out in my pretty little head. I'll also be answering any reviews in the next chapter. Thanks so much for bearing with me!


	12. Epilogue: Swinging with Her

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song!!

__

NOTE: THIS IS SET EIGHT YEARS LATER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!! [EVERYONE'S ABOUT NINETEEN OR TWENTY YEARS OLD..]

Dedication: EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

**__**

Epilogue: Swinging With Her

He stood, almost triumphantly over his brother's bleeding body. His kunai was splattered with blood. Besides some various jutsus -- some forbidden ones -- the one thing he had used the most was the kunai. It seemed almost strange that such a simple weapon would do so much damage. Itachi's eyes closed for a final time...

Sasuke looked at the kunai almost regretfully. There was too much blood on it that even if he did clean it, it would never be as shiny or black as it used to be.

He was tired. Very tired. His eyes grew dizzy, and everything got dark and black. He succumbed to the darkness because he knew it was all right now. He had gotten his revenge.

She had given him that kunai.

---

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tried to open his eyes. He tried to. But all he saw was black.

In the beginning, he thought that maybe he was just too tired, too weak to even open his eyes. After all, defeating his brother in combat was no small feat. His left hand was curled around something -- something cold and sticky. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what it was: the kunai.

"Sasuke!" Two figures rushed at him, gripping his arms tightly. One, he recognized as his teammate, the idiot. His voice gave it away. The other one sounded vaguely like Shikamaru, but what would he be doing here?

He gave a muffled grunt of acknowledgement as he sat up. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We're here to save you," someone else stated calmly. Must be Shikamaru, Sasuke deduced. Only he could ever sound that calm during a time like this.

"Naruto...and Shikamaru?" he grimaced.

There was a slight pause. "Yeah, it's us... are you having trouble seeing?" Sasuke felt Naruto grow closer so that he could survey the damage done to Sasuke's body.

"No," Sasuke lied.

"Ah..." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke saw nothing but black. Why?

And... what was he to do now? There was really nothing else to do except to go back with his former comrades back to the village. He had killed Itachi, therefore, his revenge was over. Nothing else to do... right?

He let out a yelp as someone started carrying him on his shoulders. His first instinct was to punch the lights out of whoever it was, but he stopped himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked. It managed to come out calmly.

"Taking you back, of course."

Ah. "Why?"

"Because it was our mission," Shikamaru answered. "And... even though I'm nothing but a lazy slacker, this was still my most important mission -- and after all the trouble I went to, you'd better come back with us."

Sasuke shook his head. He would have liked to give them a run for their money... but there was really no point. He might as well come back.

'_ Maybe... I can see her again..._ '

"You don't have to carry me," he stated. There was no malice in his voice. "I can get by on my own."

Naruto snorted. "With **your** injuries, Sasuke, it'll take us a year to get back to Konoha."

"...." Sasuke had no retort.

He felt -- strangely happy. Content, almost. He was going back. He was really going back to Konoha. His brother was dead. He had avenged his parents. He was going back to Konoha.

**She** was there.

Would she still be waiting for him?

Eight years ago, she had told him that she loved him. But it was possible that that love had dwindled. Could it have happened? She was a rather attractive girl -- maybe her forehead was a tad too wide -- and many boys had set their eyes on her. Lee... even Naruto, at one point...

"How -- How is she?" he asked quietly. Naruto started.

"Who?" he asked. To Shikamaru, he shook his head. "It's nothing," he mouthed.

".... her." He couldn't bring himself to say her name. He didn't deserve to say her name. He'd caused her too much pain. He'd given her too much grief. He'd -- He'd hurt her. More than once.

"Oh." Sasuke was grateful to realize that Naruto had gotten smarter over the years. For a moment, neither of them said nothing.

Over the years, Sasuke had realized something. He -- He'd grown to like his pink-haired teammate. As more flashbacks of their time together before Itachi came, it just clicked.

It was -- strange, knowing that. Knowing that he had caused her so much grief and pain... would she be willing to take him back? What if -- What if she had gotten over him?

Then he would have to get over it himself...

"She's fine," Naruto finally said. "She's -- She's a medical specialist. Tsunade-baasan took a liking to her and even trained her. She was her only student."

"Aa..." Sasuke trailed off. There was one more question lingering in his mind. He didn't know how to ask it, so he just did. "Is she... with anyone?"

Naruto laughed. Sasuke was slightly irritated -- why couldn't he just give him a straight answer?

"No," Naruto finally answered. Sasuke wished he could open his eyes to see him. "No, she's not."

---

The first thing that they did was take him to the hospital. He let them place him on the bed, and he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. He still saw nothing but black, but he decided not to let it get him down.

"Tsunade-baasan's coming soon," Naruto stated matter-of-factly. There was a bed next to his, and he heard Shikamaru plop down, grumbling.

"How troublesome," he sighed. "I think I broke my arm."

"Oh yeah? Well, look at my leg!" Naruto placed his leg on Sasuke's bed. The bed groaned.

"Ugh, Naruto --"

"Hah! So don't complain about your injuries --"

"So! You guys made it after all." The fifth Hokage stepped into the room, smiling broadly. Sasuke froze. The scent of cherry blossoms was with her.

'_ It's her..._ '

"Told you so." Sasuke heard Naruto stick his tongue out -- at the Hokage, no less. Despite everything, Naruto was **still** Naruto. "You have to take me to Ichiraku now."

"Yeah, yeah --" Tsunade brushed him off. "But right now, we have some more -- pressing -- matters to attend to." She stood over Sasuke. He didn't need his eyes to know that. "Uchiha Sasuke -- I assume you've killed your brother."

He nodded curtly.

"You've also been a missing-nin for the past eight years. I assume you know **that**, too."

He nodded again.

"But..." Tsunade trailed off. "... you did come back. It looks like you've learned your lesson. I don't think you'll ever try something like that again, will you?"

"...no."

"Good. Besides, I think you've gotten a just punishment, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't understand what she was talking about. In the beginning, he thought maybe she was talking about Sakura... but who was she to know about his feelings, anyway?

When the young man didn't answer, Tsunade frowned. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead. "You don't know, do you?"

Before Sasuke could answer, another voice spoke. It was a soft and timid voice, but he knew who it was. She came closer. The scent of cherry blossoms grew closer.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

He didn't know what to say. "Aa.." he said softly.

Then it occured to him that he wanted to see her. He wanted to see how she had blossomed in the past eight years. She was undoubtedly more beautiful... He wanted to see her pink locks, her shimmering green eyes...

He opened his eyes. He knew he did. He felt him raising his eyelids, revealing his eyes.

But still, all he saw was black.

At first, he thought that maybe he just **thought** he'd open his eyes, but in reality, he really hadn't. He shook himself and pried open his eyelids. He was sure of it now. He had opened his eyes.

But all he saw was black.

"Sakura..." His voice was hoarse. "Where... Where are you?"

She drew nearer now, and he felt her clasp his hands in her own. "I'm right here, Sasuke-kun."

"I -- I can't see you --"

"But I'm right here!" Her grip on his hands grew tighter. "Sasuke-kun -- I'm right here --"

He swallowed. His throat was dry. "I -- I can't -- I can't see you --"

Tsunade stepped in between them. Sakura's hand remained in his. He felt Tsunade pry open his eyes, widening them and looking in. After a few moments of that, she stopped. Her hands went up to his hair, ruffling them in an almost motherly gesture.

"Sasuke..."

"What happened?" He tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry... I thought you knew..."

"What?!" His voice grew louder. Sakura's grip on his hand tightened even more.

Tsunade bowed her head, and her hand ceased moving around his hair. "You're blind."

---

__

He had brought her back to the swings the day he had found her being bullied. Much to his relief, she had stopped crying. She sat now on her swing, as he sat in his. He thought about asking her what had happened, but then decided not to. It wouldn't be very pleasant or polite to ask her to relive what had just happened.

"Sasuke-kun..." She hiccupped, her green eyes duller than they usually were. "Thank you... for saving me..."

He continued to swing, but he turned his head so that he could see her. "You're welcome."

"Why...did you?"

The question caused him to furrow his brow. "Because you're my friend, Sakura-chan. Friends help each other."

"But --"

"How long have they been doing that?"

"I --" She fell silent. "The past month."

"You didn't tell me..." He looked straight into her eyes. "You should have told me."

"I -- I didn't want to trouble you."

"Sakura-chan..." He hopped off his swing and stepped directly in front of her. She abruptly stopped her swinging. "I promise... that I'll always protect you. From those bullies. And from anyone else that tries to hurt you."

Her eyes grew wide. "Sasuke-kun.."

But he refused to be moved. "I promise. I will always protect you."

She smiled then, and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you."

It struck him as odd that he chose to remember that at this particular moment, underneath a full moon in what was probably her room... He was glad, he supposed, that she had saved him and taken him away from the sight of his parents' bloodied bodies... but now that he knew what had to be done, he **had** to leave. There was no question about it.

He had placed her on the bed. She had stirred, but hadn't woken up. The blanket was still draped across her body. There was something sad about the whole thing... maybe because now, nothing would ever be the same again.

She had been his friend, and he had been hers.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered softly. "I promise.. I'll always protect you. No matter what."

He walked out into the cold and lonely streets.

The cherry blossoms were beginning to wilt.

---

He didn't need his eyes to go to **that** place. His feet, his brain, his instincts... They all led him back to **that** place. He felt around his surroundings, to that thin metal pole that separated the two swings. He took his seat on the one to the left of it, as he had always done.

The swing groaned loudly as soon as he sat down. He smiled, almost a sad smile. He had grown, hadn't he? If he kept this up, the swing would soon fall...

He didn't care. He pushed off, swinging back and forth in a slow and easy rhythm.

It seemed almost ironic now. He was blind. He couldn't see. And all for what? Just to kill his brother, just to soothe the hatred and pain in him?

The very same hatred and pain that had already been soothed?

By her...

A small portion of him didn't care. So what if he would never be able to see out of his eyes again? It was obvious that he would never become a shinobi... at least, not one of a Jounin or ANBU standard... but that wasn't the main reason he was disappointed.

He would never be able to see her again.

He would never be able to see her face... Her shining green eyes, her soft lips, her silky pink hair... even her slightly bigger than average forehead...

He would never be able to see how she had grown...

He would never be able to see her again...

With a start, he realized that it wasn't worth it. It hadn't been worth it to go after Itachi and kill him. It hadn't been worth it to go with Orochimaru.

He would never be able to see her again.

Which was even more painful, considering that the last time he had seen her was when she had been crying her heart out for him.

The swing screeched as he swung forth harder. How could he have been so **stupid**?!

He heard footsteps. Her footsteps.

Her scent.

The scent of the cherry blossoms in full bloom, underneath a blue April sky. He realized, with a pang, that he would never be able to the cherry blossoms in bloom again.

She approached him cautiously, hesitantly lingering around the metal pole that divided the swings. She said nothing, and neither did he.

"I knew you'd be here," she said softly.

"Aa..." He turned to face her, but there was no point. He would never see her again.

"Remember..." There was a trace of nostalgia in her voice. "... this is where we first met."

"Aa," he said again.

"What happened?" The question caught him off guard. What happened to what, he wondered.

"Life..." he trailed off. "... can play many tricks on you."

The answer didn't really make sense, but it seemed to fit. She appeared to be satisfied with it, however, so he let it go. There was no sound except for his swing.

"Is it..." She stopped, but then went on. "Is it okay if I swing with you?"

There was no need for him to think about his words. He turned again to face her. There was nothing but black. In his mind, he imagined what she must look like. Her green eyes, dulled with tears because she knew he could never see again. He knew she had grown her hair out again. He liked it better short.

"Aa," he said, the rhythm of his swing moving back and forth never ceasing. "You can stay."

[ _"BAI-BAI------"_ ]

[ "Bye-bye." ]

-- **owari: the end** --

****

A/N Done, finally! I'd like to thank everyone who's put up with me so far... Thanks for all the reviews and support! I've enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you guys liked it as well!

The song used throughout the fic is called "Sink" and it's sung by Plastic Tree.

Random answers to random reviewers: **hikariko** - LOL, me noticing the moon thing was a total fluke. I was just writing about how it was a full moon, and then all of a sudden it was a crescent moon? I was sooo confused.. lol, but thanks! **angelicat** - thanks! **hikari** - Ooh, I agree, 181 was full of SasuSaku goodness. SasuSaku is not the pure, lovey-dovey fluff that we're used to, so I think that's why it's refreshing. **Crystal-Faerie**, **kookie** - Thanks for reading!

****

Hobes - Yeah, I wanted to write a realistic SasuSaku, none of my usual fluff.. it's a different kind of story for me, and I wanted it to be the kind of story that people could read and think, This might be exactly how Sasuke feels in the manga!

Oh, I'm so sorry I couldn't answer all of your reviews! Blame this lazy, lazy author. But I seriously do appreciate **every single** review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

Soo, do me a favor and review some more? puppy dog eyes I'm aiming for 100 reviews! Whooo! Lol... really, just thank you, so much.


End file.
